


Althea and Muriel uwu

by Long_Live_Queen_Creativity



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Walk in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Live_Queen_Creativity/pseuds/Long_Live_Queen_Creativity
Summary: A link to my Twitter, where I posted some art of my apprentice, Althea, and my favorite LI, Muriel.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Althea and Muriel uwu

[Here is the link :3](https://twitter.com/V_creates0923)   
  


Hope you like it! I really hope the link works properly... If it doesn’t, just search up my @, which is @V_creates0923. My username is V loves things too much. 


End file.
